The Rise of Akemi
by april upside down
Summary: The same day that avatar Korra died, a young earthbender was born, with the destiny to be the new avatar. The Order of the White Lotus, began to search the world to find their new avatar, without knowing she was under their noses the entire time.


**I hope you all like this, it's just a ****little something I thought of while I'm on bed rest, since Legend of Korra is on all the time now (not that I'm complaining.) And at the bottom will be a list of characters, and some basic info about them, which will act as a reference for you. Remember, drop a review?**

* * *

_Fire, Air, Water, Earth._

_Long ago, there was a time of a hundred years where the world was in distress, searching for their only hope. The avatar, master of all four elements, who could save the world. Then they found him, an airbender, named Aang. The world we live in now was made entirely by Aang and his ally, Fire Lord Zuko, with help from the proceeded, a waterbender, Korra. This I know, because Korra is my mother. However, being that avatar cannot save you from everything, and Avatar Korra fell very ill, and died soon after my first year. That same day, a young earthbender was born, with the destiny to be the new avatar. The Order of the White Lotus, began to search the world to find their new avatar, without knowing she was under their noses the entire time._

* * *

願和平重新開始

"It's hopeless, Lady Beifong, we've been looking for three long years for the avatar, without success," The White Lotus Leader, Jeong, informed Gia Beifong, daughter of Lin Beifong, and the earthbending representative in the United Republic Council.

Jinora Shipka, the airbending representative, looked irritated and impatient, "You've searched the entire Earth Kingdom, Jeong?"

"Yes, Lady Shipka," Jeong replied impatiently. Yes, they were concerned, but who had been searching for their avatar? Him. Who had been evaluating every toddler who could earthbend? Him. "I understand that-"

"Hey," Mako Faustino, the firebending representative interrupted, "Have you searched at all here in Republic City?"

Jeong scoffed, "Nonsense, Lord Faustino, there aren't nearly enough bending children in Republic City."

"Well, Lady Beifong's daughter shows signs of being an earth bender, as well as Bolin Faustino's son, and many more," Jinora defended the firebender.

Aakar Fang, the waterbending representative, nodded, "I think looking in Republic City is worth a shot, Jeong."

和"西遊記"將繼續

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but it's only the beginning!**

* * *

**Here are the characters introduced so far:**

_**Gia Beifong: **_**Daughter of Lin Beifong and granddaughter of Toph Beifong, Gia is just as stubborn with just as strong of a sense of justice as those before her.**** Gia is the earthbending representative in the United Republic Council, but also works as the Chief of Police in Republic City.**

_**Jinora Shipka: **_**Jinora, once the shy and sensitive daughter of Tenzin and granddaughter of Aang, has grown up to be a bold, outspoken and incredibly skilled young airbender. She inherited the place of airbending representative in the United Republic Council from her father.**

_**Mako Faustino: **_**Husband of the late Korra Faustino, Mako is going through a difficult phase in raising his four year old son of his own. Known for being particular hostile to those around him, Mako often falls weak at the name of his deceased wife, or his brother, Bolin. Mako is also known for having a particular soft spot for children.**

_**Aakar Fang: **_**Son of Tarrlok Fang, Aakar is the most level headed and calmest of the representatives. Unlike their parents, Aakar gets along quite well with Jinora, even saying he was closest to her. Aakar is as likeable as is father, and is a politician as well. Aakar is also known as being the pacifist of the representatives.**

_**Jeong: **_**Sly, cunning and very hardworking, Jeong is the head of the Order of the White Lotus. He's loyal to the Representatives and will do what they wish, but can be impatient and ignorant.**


End file.
